Healing Wings
by Werelock94
Summary: Nancy's been offered a second chance; a chance to be good, do good, get clean and start over. But she doesn't know it until it happens. And its not going to be an easy task either - not when her new life beings in heaven. R
1. Chapter 1

_In the most unlikely of places - perhaps waiting in your shadow - the most improbable of angels waits for you..._

* * *

_Run! Run for god sake! __  
_As if repeating this would make me run any faster.  
I pushed my legs as fast as they would go, my knees were burning, and I was gasping for breath.  
It was raining hard the splashes of the rain stinging my bare skin.  
I had what I wanted, tucked under my right arm, with this in mind I pushed forward driven by the surge of adrenaline.

I ran up the lane, past the run down shops with hatchers down – graffiti written all over them misspelled words "fell me" instead of feel – just another example of the failing education - _Karen's a slut, josh blows for free_.  
I stopped at the end of the lane, bent over gasping for air, I couldn't get enough of it, I felt like I was going to die the fire in my lungs was unreal.

The car screeched to a stop on the corner of the lane, splashing the rain water gathering in the gutter all over me. _Shit! _  
The door of the gaudy yellow Skoda flew open, and out her climbed.  
With his shaven head, his tight shirt, and his tattooed arms – he was exactly the kind of man you would expect to find in my situation.

Then it happened so fast at first I thought it was someone else – not me, like I was watching it on a tv, sitting safe and sound outside of it watching from my sofa.  
I wasn't sure what it was that came first – the sound or the pain.

I heard it clear as day the ear splitting bang – then I felt it. The searing pain in my abdomen.  
I thought it would be like it was in the movies – thought I would stagger around for a few seconds, then fall dramatically to my knees.

No it was nothing like that.

The moment that bullet collided with my body it was like a hot knife through butter.  
The sound of it ripping apart my skin – I heard that if nothing else, then the ringing in my ears took over.  
I could hear the beat of my heart in my ears; it felt like my head was going to explode as it collided with the cold concrete.  
I grabbed at my stomach – trying to find any possible way to make the pain go away, I felt the thick heavy sludge that was my life supply seep through my clothes and onto my hands.

Skin head sauntered over to me – obviously not concerned with the fact he had just shot me. He bent down right next to me, and grabbed the package that was once tucked under my arm.

If it was the last thing I remember it was the stench that came from that man – stale cigarette smoke mixed with sweat and beer.

He looked down at me and grinned. The head lights from the car shining behind him, lighting him up like some sort of dark angel, her to save me. _Yea, I should be so lucky_.

My breaths were coming short and fast, every breath I took came with a free jolt of pain,  
so they were more close to panting slash gasping rather than actual breaths.  
I knew what he wanted, he wanted me to say how sorry I was, and beg him to help me.  
Well he was going to be waiting for a very long time.

I had to blink hard to clear the black spots that were clouding my vision, concentrate on anything other than the pain, try and keep breathing.

Skin head chuckled he must be enjoying this, watching me suffer.  
"You didn't think you would get away with it did you?"  
I didn't answer – I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

This seemed to piss him off greatly, as a result i found myself staring down the barrel of his hand gun.

"I've been waiting for this moment for a very, very long time"  
The sound of his sick, evil laughed boomed all around us, louder than the never ending thud of the rain, louder than the Skoda's engine.

He stared down at me, like I was something he'd just trod in, and was more than happy to dispose of.  
I could hear my breaths loud and clear, keeping in time with my heart pounding away in my head.

Skin head still held the gun right in my face - "It's been a pleasure doing business with you"

Click

and everything went black.

* * *

**Please, please, please review! it would mean the world! Thank you x**


	2. Chapter 2

_light as a feather and quieter than snow, your angel flits and flurries through your life, engaged in all your concerns...  
_

* * *

I could see the bright lights of the hospital glowing through my eye lids, making them glow pink from the inside like when you sunbathe on a sunny day.

A gun, that's the last thing I remember.. oh and rain.  
That explains the bright lights then, I'm in hospital.

But I couldn't smell the nasty smell that's given off the highly sterile place.  
There was no pain either, they must have doped me up on something _pretty _strong because I felt fine, no amazing in fact.  
I couldn't hear any nurses or doctors or complaining patients around either, I must have stuck lucky and got a private room, saving me from listening to the inane chatter of all the other neglected Patients crammed in one ward.

Opening my eyes was a challenge; the light was so bright it hurt, so it took me a while to adjust, I slowly opened one eye at a time and blinking furiously trying to clear the mistiness.

I couldn't see anything! Only an immense brightness, it was like I was floating! There was nothing around me; I couldn't make out where the light began and where it ended!  
_It must be the drugs.._ I told myself over and over trying to calm myself.  
I opened and closed my eyes over and over still seeing the same thing.

Looking down at myself came as a shock – I was, wearing a white dress!  
I lifted my arms out in front of me; they jingled with all the gold bangles that were hanging off my wrists.  
This was _not_ what I'd been wearing, and this was defiantly not a hospital.  
I wasn't even standing on anything that looked like or even resembled a floor… just standing on light.  
This is it. I was dead and I was in Limbo. Serves me right. I was going to be stuck here for all eternity, left alone with just my thoughts.

"Ah your awake beloved" The beautiful voice made me jump, if there was a ceiling, im sure I'd have to be scraped off it.  
_Oh shit, and now im hearing voices. Great!_  
"Don't fear" The voice was infections it was so light and loving, it filled me instantly with warmth. Washing away any nervous feelings that were welling.  
"Are you not going to speak to me?" Tiny bells starting tinkling. No wait. It was the girls voice.. she was giggling!

The impossibly bright white light ahead got even brighter and I had to shield my eyes from it although it wasn't painful.  
I squinted my eyes to try and catch a glimpse of what was happening; ever so slowly I could see something forming out of the light, like it was just appearing from nowhere.  
Two large white objects grew more and more defined and eventually I could make out.. Feathers!

A glow beamed out from between the two large feathery things – dare I say wings – and suddenly a little girl was visible.  
Her golden blonde hair was dressed in ringlets arranged beautifully on top of her head, with gold bands holding it all place. Her elegant figure was perfectly wrapped in creamy white linen, and her bare legs and feet were flawless.  
_Holy crap! It's an angel! _  
She smiled at me, her cherry pink lips stretched across her impeccably white teeth  
- _obviously not a smoker_ - I thought.  
The beautiful angel – there was no other word I could use - held out her hand, I couldn't take my eyes off her. Her flawless skin just glowed like there was a light that had been turned on inside her.

I snapped out of my trance when I heard a little swishing sound, like you'd hear when leaves on a tree blow in the summer breeze, and then I realized it was the feathers of her wings that were ruffling while she was waiting for me to take her hand.  
"Don't be Afraid" She edged forward slightly. "My name is Bethany. Im hear to take you through, you cannot stay in here. C'mon we're all waiting for you"  
she smiled again.

I had so many questions swirling around in my mind, I didn't know what one to ask first, so I thought I'd just go with the easiest.  
"Where am i?"  
There was a musical sound.. _whaoh! Was that me! _My voice wasn't even rough or cracking!  
Then the tinkling bells started again.  
"Silly" Bethany giggled. "You're in heaven. Please come with me Nancy, no harm will come to you here."  
_Jesus! – oops I shouldn't be thinking that – she knows my name!_  
She stepped closer to me her perfect arm still outstretched.

And then - like I hadn't been taught to be weary of people you don't know, and stay well clear of dodgy looking people - I stepped forward and took her hand, instantly I was engulfed by a flash of warm light.

* * *

**Please, please, please review! it would mean the world! Thank you x**


End file.
